


Guinea Pig

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Series: Kings Of Craft AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minecraft, Restraints, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael have an arrangement; Michael test Ryan's potions, and Ryan pays him in diamonds</p><p>Only this has proven to be more than he bargained for before</p><p>God knows what ryan is going to make him drink this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic i'm uploading, inspired by this smut i drew yesterday 
> 
> http://heart-sprout.tumblr.com/post/144396799714/im-so-glad-you-agreed-to-participate-with-my
> 
> expect more...
> 
> (Also i'm not so great with proof reading, so if spell check didn't catch it, please excuse any mistakes)

Michael sighed heavily to himself. How did he always end up agreeing to this?

Ryan had assured him that there would _not_ be a repeat of last time. Michael was not in the mood to wake up butt naked in a stream covered in tufts of wool and having no memory of how it had happened. Once was more than enough.

He knocked on the door to kung Fu house. He was an inch from turning and leaving when the door swung open and the looming form of Ryan stood before him.

“Michael?” he asked.

“What, don’t tell me you forgot…” Michael grumbled. Ryan’s face lit up with recognition.

“Oh of course! I forgot you had agreed!”

“I’m warning you now, if ANYTHING happens I swear to god I’ll-“

“Not to worry!” Ryan beamed, bustling Michael into the house and closing the door. Michael looked around with weary discontent, eyeing the chicken and the glass floor leading down to Edgar.

“Right this way!” Ryan said moving past Michael to the back of the one-room house. Michael was not confused when Ryan pressed his hand a particular patch of dirt on the back wall which then slid away to reveal a smooth white corridor leading right. He had seen Ryan’s ‘hideaway’ the last time he had volunteered his services to the Mad King.

“I must be outta my damn mind…” Michael rumbled as he moved past the grinning Ryan and into the corridor, following it to the stair that lead down into the dark depths of achievement city. He never liked Ryan when he smiled like that. It was genuine, but not in any way that can be considered safe.

As they descended the stairs, red stone lamps blipped into life on the walls, illuminating the next few stairs. Finally they reached the room at the base of the stairs, which erupted with light as they crossed the threshold.

Less of a mad _king_ and more of a mad _scientist_ , bench upon bench was littered with vials, bottles, beakers and flasks of potions and experiments.

Ryan indicated to a stool which Michael sat down on with a heavy sigh. He had no qualms with letting Ryan know _just_ how unhappy he was with having to do this.

“I picked up a new potion from Jeremy when he passed through the city last week, and I wasn’t fully satisfied with its effects, so I did some tweaking” Ryan said with a happy inflection. It made Michael’s eyes narrow with distaste. Ryan was only this happy when he was up to something. And that something was usually bad.

“What _kind_ of potion?” Michael questioned. Ryan chuckled.

“Don’t worry, there’s no chance of any weird side effects, I just want to be able to fully catalogue a person’s reaction to it, and I can’t record while under the effects”

Michael felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

“Why can’t you?”

Ryan didn’t reply, just kept rummaging amongst his vials. Michael didn’t think Ryan hadn’t heard him.

“Here it is!” Ryan announced triumphantly, holding up a round bottle with a rose pink liquid sloshing thickly in it. He turned to Michael and approached in a measured sort of way.

“All I need you to do is drink this, and tell me what you experience. Easy enough?” Ryan asked, holding out the bottle.

“First things first; the payment?” Michael asked, crossing his arms. Ryan chuckled.

“Of course; 5 diamonds, excellent quality, perfect for a new sword and whatever else you might wish to make of them” Ryan said, gesturing to a chest to his left.

Michael had done everything he could think of to get Ryan to tell him where he was finding his diamonds. They were better than any he had ever found, and were an excessive size. Eventually they had struck up this deal; Michael tests his potions, and Ryan pays him in diamond.

Michael sighed and took the bottle. He swished it and watched the contents, gave Ryan a measured look, then pulled out the cork and downed it. It was quite thick and tasted of sweet berries and something kind of spicy like ginger.

A spark seemed to flash in Ryan’s eyes, who sat on his own stool and pulled out a book that he started to scribble in furiously.

Michael waited for something to happen but couldn’t sense any changes.

“I’m not feeling anything, maybe you goofed?” Michael said. Ryan just bobbed his head a few times, still writing in his journal.

Maybe Ryan had made some dud adjustments. He felt kind of warmer, but it could be from being underground in a stuffy room with the Redstone lamps. He pushed his hood off his head and let it rest around his neck and shoulders. He noticed Ryan pause for a second when he did that, and start writing even faster. Michael eyed him warily.

“I don’t think anything’s happening, man” Michael said. Ryan sat up straight, pursing his lips.

“Mmm, maybe it does need some more work. Well, you held up your end of the deal, the diamonds are in the crate” Ryan said, absently going back to his journal with less vigour.

Michael rolled his eyes, but was glad he wouldn’t have to do much to get his reward.

He stood up and felt a strange shift in his lower abdomen. He paused for a moment, but it was gone just as fast as it had arrived so he figured it was nothing.

Only when he took a step towards the chest it came back. It was like a fierce heat pulsing right above his pelvis. He made an involuntary noise as he stopped in his tracks and pressed a hand to the area.

What was going on? Was it the potion?

The room was starting to feel warmer and the pulsing was growing stronger.

“Wh… Ryan?” he asked, frowning as he pressed at the heat.

He felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder, but his skin erupted with heat where it connected with his flesh and he couldn’t hold back the noise he made.

“Are you ok, Michael?” Ryan asked, but his voice was calm and had the usual devious tone in it.

“Ryan… _ah…_ what was that potion?” Michael asked, curling forward slightly around the heat now sinking deeper into his pelvis.

“How do you feel?” Ryan asked.

“Nnh… hot…” Michael panted, biting his lip. His head felt like it was swimming, but in such a way that he was very aware of how his body felt and how close Ryan was standing behind his left shoulder.

“You _do_ feel kind of warm” Ryan said as his hand slipped down his upper arm.

The friction of Ryan’s hand pulling at his skin made warmth spread all the way down his arm and over his chest. His face was flushing and he was starting to sweat.

“Ahh… Ryan… what’s happening?” he asked, legs feeling weak beneath him.

“You tell me” Ryan said.

“m-my… _ah_ … my…”

“Your what?” Ryan asked, pressing closer to him. Michael groaned as Ryan’s body heat made him feel like his own skin was on fire. The heat was pulsing through his crotch steady and strong, his cock now aching and getting harder by the second.

“F-fuck… hnnn” Michael cursed, pressing back against Ryan, seeking more of that delicious warmth.

Only Ryan moved back, holding Michael's shoulder firm so he couldn’t move back too.

“Ah-ah, you don’t want to ruin the experiment, do you?” Ryan asked. Michael looked back at him.

“Wh… what experiment?” Michael asked, frame shaking slightly as he struggled to hold himself up and not sink to the floor in a puddle or heat.

Ryan reached forward, pressing the palm of his hand to Michael’s crotch in a swift movement, and Michael cried out in ecstasy as a tremor ran through his whole body, his knees giving out causing him to sink to the ground.

“Oh… fuck!” Michael keened, eyes unfocusing. When they focused again his eyes met with Ryan’s. The king had knelt in front of him, hands on Michael’s wrists.

“P-please… rye… please touch me…” Michael whimpered. Ryan tutted.

“I want to see how long you can last” Ryan said, voice deep and silky. Michael sobbed a moan and tried to reach for his own crotch.

Only Ryan’s hands had turned to vices around his wrists, heat shooting up his arms and making him groan and sob.

“You don’t want to mess up the results, do you?” Ryan asked in a sultry voice. Michael bit his lip as he panted, torn. Ryan chuckled

“How about we make a deal. You see how long you can hold out, and if you do really well then I’ll touch you all you want” Ryan said. Michael felt his cock give a hearty twitch which Ryan didn’t fail to notice making him chuckle darkly.

“y-you promise?” Michael panted. Ryan smiled sweetly and brushed back a lock of his hair that was sticking to the sweat building on Michael’s forehead.

“Promise” Ryan said. Michael hesitated then gave a small nod. Ryan smiled and seemed to produce a coil of rope from nowhere, though in all fairness Michael was a little preoccupied by the fire in his pants.

“Here” Ryan said, then tugged Michael’s shirt off over his head. Michael whimpered and groaned at the wave of heat from the fabrics friction sliding over his torso.

He felt his hands being pulled back, and he looked over his shoulder to see Ryan fastening his hands to a thick wood pole behind Michael. He hadn’t even realised that was there. When Ryan stepped away Michael tested the rope, but it was securely tied with his hands on opposite sides of the pole.

Michael whimpered, unable to help but pull a bit more as the rope bit at his skin slightly setting his senses alight.

“Fuck… _Ryan_ … hnnn… _fuck_!” Michael cried out, desperate to get his hands on his member, desperate to feel the delicious friction there.

“shh-shh-shh” Ryan shushed him from somewhere in the room, by Michael couldn’t focus enough to place it.

“ _Ohhh fuck_ , Ryan, please” he moaned, eyes squeezing shut as his hips moved this way and that, trying to find a way to get attention on his cock.

“Here” he heard Ryan say very close, and opened his eyes to Ryan kneeling in front of him, tugging down his pants and helping him slip them off his legs.

“Better?” Ryan asked as he tossed away Michael’s pants and took in the view of Michael’s painfully-hard cock straining upwards and leaking precome in small beads.

The air Michael had thought was stuffy before now seemed frigid against his hot member, sending his nerves into overdrive with the effects of the amazing potion. The sensations were so strong he couldn’t imagine there ever being an end.

“Ryan, ah! _Please!_ I can’t take it!” Michael pleaded, desperately driving his crotch forward to try gain any kind of friction. He was going to go mad if he couldn’t get release soon.

“Shh, my mighty Mogar, I know you can hang in a little longer” Ryan purred, stroking Michael’s cheek.

Michael whimpered, tears slipping down his cheek.

“ _Please_ ” Michael sobbed.

“Here” Ryan said, and something pressed at Michael’s lips. He eagerly opened his mouth, wondering if it would be more of the brilliant potion, but instead a strange round ball was eased into his mouth.

Michael explored it with his tongue as he felt something being secured behind his head, and then when Ryan lent away he realised it was some kind of gag.

“Mmnh?” he hummed, confused.

“Shh, just a little longer” Ryan said, standing up.

Michael was no longer able to focus his eyes on anything further than a few inches from his face, his brain was so foggy with desire and his body was so distracting with the array of stunning sensations he was experiencing.

He felt fingers carding through his hair, nails scratching gently at his scalp making him moan loudly and eyes completely zone out.

“I’m so glad you agreed to participate with this experiment” Ryan hummed, and his fingers swiftly grabbed a handful of Michael’s hair and tugged.

Michael’s blissed-out cry was muffled by the gag, but both his moan and the fresh tears that spilled down his cheeks made it very clear to Ryan he had reached his peak. He knelt down, bringing his lips right next to Michael’s ear.

“Come for me” Ryan whispered.

That was all it took to have Michael screaming through his orgasm, thick spurts of hot come creating a line on the ground in front of him. His mind seemed to flex outside of his mortal body as he was washed with wave after wave of endless ecstasy.

When he started to come down, all he could hear was Ryan whispering gentle encouragements and stroking his back.

Michael slumped forward, forehead resting on Ryan’s shoulder as everything drifted into calm darkness.

\----

Michael felt like there wasn’t a stressed bone in his body. He felt like a cooked noodle. He stretched slightly and let out a gentle sigh.

“Are you awake, Michael?”

Michael’s eyes drifted open slightly to see Ryan smiling down at him. They were in kung Fu house, Michael in Ryan’s bed with Ryan reclining against the headboard beside him, flicking through a book.

Michael could feel that he was dressed again, minus his shoes and hood that were on the bench across the room.

“Mmm, I haven’t felt this relaxed _ever_ ” Michael hummed, shuffling slightly to settle back into a prime position for comfort. Ryan chuckled.

“I theorised a way to discover optimal relaxation by experiencing extreme discomfort as a point of reference. Only I didn’t want it to be _bad_ discomfort. So when Jeremy introduced me to a gentle aphrodisiac potion, I was inspired to pursue the idea in a way that is _very_ desirable” Ryan said, returning to his book.

“Well, you can certainly say it was a success” Michael chuckled, letting his eyes drift shut again.

“Well, if you had such a good time, perhaps you won’t be requiring the diamonds?”

“Nice try”


End file.
